A Christmas Story
by Owaizake
Summary: The christmas is near as Aichi and the others prepare to have a party at Takuto's building, whom has organized such party this year. What kind of party will it be? Will there be something...romantic? The christmas spirits are rising and it certainly affects some people. Main pair: Aichi and Kourin. Side pairs(included in text briefly: Kai and Misaki, Ren and Asaka).


**A Christmas Story**

* * *

Ever since our hero, Aichi had once again saved the world from a disaster of emptiness called the Void, his friends have been restored to normal and Earth has been saved. No reversed fighters remained on Earth anymore and the Void itself was extinguished for the time being.

To celebrate this great victory of theirs Takuto and Ultra Rare decided to arrange a Christmas party for Aichi and his friends as well. Even Ren's team, Leon's team and Kenji's team were invited. SIT Genius wasn't able to come to the Christmas party as they were busy around the world, improving their cardfight skills. But they would send a Christmas cards to their friends to wish them a Merry Christmas.

The party wasn't going to be just any regular one at all. This one intact was a huge one and a thanks-party from Ultra Rare and Takuto. One of Ultra Rare's member, Kourin had wanted this opportunity to thank Aichi for everything but even so she certainly held some feelings to Aichi though he had never noticed her feelings. But she was certain that maybe someday he would realize those feelings and the fact she actually loves him. As she spun around on her thoughts Suiko soon poked her.

"Mind giving me a hand here?" Suiko asked as she was about to start making a cake for the party.

"Sure." Kourin replied.

Meanwhile Rekka and Takuto were decorating the room with beautiful Christmas cushions. They had discussions of the decorationsand where to actually put them and how would they synchronize with the rest of decorations.

"Hmm...I think it would be better if we put these candles to the table and have some snacks on the table as well, don't you think"? Takuto suggested.

"That could work but how about we just move the snacks to other place where our guests can take when they want and have these candles around the room so it would look bright and beautiful as well? Of course we need to put the candles to good spot so the house won't get burned." Rekka suggested.

"Hmm...I like that idea!" Takuto gladly said as he had a smile on his face. Rekka was taken from his commend. And so they moved the decorations around and placed them carefully around the room, filling also with more decorations.

**Back to Kourin and Suiko:**

"Eh? I never expected you to be so good at baking, Kourin!" Suiko said as her tone sounded like she wanted to tease Kourin. Mainly because she actually knew Kourin was interested in Aichi.

"I-It's just natural that I know how to bake! Besides I've had a good amount of experience making food to people..." Kourin said. She actually felt a little heat rising on her for reasons unknown to her. Was it because she had done food before to Aichi or was the question just too puzzling for her?

"I see... Would you please help me with this apple pie as well?" Suiko asked gently after hearing Kourin's answer. She was satisfied with it.

And so the sparkling atmosphere on Takuto's large room was impressive. The four had made many kinds of Christmas food, decorated the room with different kinds of decorations and even had a dance floor ready. Surely the party was going to be a great one.

As the four had then finished their work with the help of other people assisting them Kourin finally was relieved and took a quick relaxation on sofa.

"Finally it's finished..." She thought as she was exhausted from making food for the Christmas party. Suiko and Rekka then sat down with her as well.

"I wonder what kind of party we'll have this time..." Suiko thought a loud as Rekka and Kourin were thinking about it.

"I think it'll be an awesome one!" Rekka exclaimed happily as she had a smile on her face.

"That's right. I for myself am looking forward to this as well." Kourin said as she then turned into her thoughts. Suiko and Rekka looked at her since they were not sure what she was thinking. Rekka however soon realised it.

"Oh, hoping Aichi would ask you to dance with you?" Rekka said as she started to tease Kourin.

"I-I don't know what made you think that..." Kourin responded as small stripes of blush appeared on her right cheek which Suiko caught glimpse of her thoughts.

"My my, Aichi sure is a nice person." Suiko said as she was also interested in Aichi but just to tease Kourin.

"That's not funny!" Kourin exclaimed as Suiko and Rekka started giggling aloud. Takuto was watching the three as they had a great time despite the teasing towards Kourin.

"Sendou Aichi, you're truly a great person to have here on Earth." Takuto thought on his mind. Soon after the sisters called him asking for some ideas to the dance floor and something more as well he then proceeded to help the three.

**At Card Capital:**

Aichi and the others were sitting down on the chairs as they talked about the upcoming Christmas party that'll be held by Takuto Tatsunagi and Ultra Rare. Everyone was welcome to the party since it was a celebration one . Aichi was humming a Christmas song on his mind as he was truly happy that everyone was back to normal.

"I wonder what kind of Christmas party it'll be this year." Aichi wondered as the others simply looked at him with the smiles on their face.

"Certainly it will be a huge difference than the previous parties for sure!" Kamui said as she then started to look at Emi.

"Oh this chance to ask her for a d-d-dance...!" Kamui dreamed as Emi was confused.

"I am certainly looking forward to this one right, Kai~?" Miwa asked as he looked at Kai who was being cold person as usual although he was glad to be back to his normal self.

"Yeah." Kai said simply as he then turned away from Miwa's look.

"Naoki, do you have anything special you would want to wish for Christmas?" Aichi asked.

"Umm...I don't really think I need anything now. After all I have you all here as my friends which is quite enough for me!" Naoki said as he then raised his fist in the air as he was happy to be with his friends.

"How about you, Shingo?" Misaki asked this time.

" I want Aichi's autograph, Kai's autograph, literally every famous cardfighters autograph!" Shingo said as he started thinking about all the autographs on his room placed on his wall with autographs written by famous cardfighters. The others just sweat dropped from Shingo's wish but Aichi was laughing a bit as he had fun hearing out different kinds of wishes.

Shin looked at the gang from his counter but he wasn't on duties since it was Christmas after all.

"I sure am glad to have this good old gang back here. What do you think sub-manager?" Shin said as looked at Assistacat who was little angry after hearing 'sub-manager'. She was about to scratch the keyboard until Shin retaliated. "I-I mean manager...!" Shin said as he then succeeded calming Assistacat, who was then licking her paw happily.

...

"So are we going to get any Christmas presents for Takuto and the others as well?" Aichi asked.

"That's fine by me!" Naoki said.

"Same here!" Shingo said.

"I guess it's fine..." Kai said.

"I can't see why not." Misaki said.

"Okay then, but let's keep our own presents as a secret so nobody will be telling about their gifts. Each one of you will buy your own gift to a certain person you really care for." Aichi explained as the others were nodding in agreement of the suggestion.

"Sounds great, brother!" Kamui said.

"Glad you liked the idea, Kamui-kun." Aichi smiled.

And so before the Christmas evening everybody went to buy their own gifts to their 'special' friend as a sign of appreciation. Secrets are kept from each other and friendship is at it's highest point than before.

**At Tatsunagi building**:

"Now that I think about it shouldn't we get some Christmas presents to our friends?" Takuto asked.

"You're actually right about that. I almost forgot that!" Rekka said.

"Hmm...Now that's a good idea, don't you think, Kourin?" Suiko said as she then looked at Kourin and winked her left eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Kourin said as she felt Suiko was up to something or making hints to the subject. Rekka then looked at Kourin and tried to find out the purpose Kourin was avoiding the subject. Soon she figured it out.

"Oh, perhaps you could get a present for Aichi!" Rekka said as she then smirked at Kourin with a big smile. Kourin had a moment of her life as Rekka mentioned Aichi whom she cared about.

"T-That's not true...!" Kourin retorted as she tried to defend herself but as she was then blushing her cover was already torn apart. Suiko and Rekka succeeded on the provocation.

"I think that's enough you two." Takuto said but afterwards decided to continue, siding with Suiko and Rekka. "But I certainly think Aichi is a nice catch after all!"

The trio then laughed as Kourin felt like she was embarrassed completely. And so the four after all had a good evening and decided to each buy a gift to their special one. Kourin however, was still thinking what to get for Aichi in her room.

"Should I get that or...this...? Argh! Do I really have a hard time picking a single present for him?" Kourin thought as she rolled page after page in a Christmas magazine she was checking when she suddenly found something really amazing that would be fit for Aichi.

"This is..." She thought. "It's decided then. I will buy _this_ one for him!" Kourin said as she pointed her finger at the image she saw on the magazine so she'd remember it. Next morning she would go to the mall to buy the present for Aichi for Christmas.

**Next morning at the mall**

Kourin had gone to the shop on a different time than his sisters and Takuto. To keep herself in disguise she wore very civilian like clothes and wore a hat to cover her hair a bit as she had slightly shortened her back hair. She also had changed her hairstyle just slightly so the difference was in fact, quite a change.

As she then searched the place where she'd find a gift she was looking for she suddenly stumbled into a guy who had a blue jacket and purple jeans. His hair was similar to what Aichi had but slightly smaller.

"I-I'm sorry. Forgive me for stumbling into you." Kourin said.

"I-It's okay! It didn't hurt at all." The person said as he slightly sweatdropped from her kindness.

"A-Are you...looking for a present?" The person asked as he couldn't recognise Kourin at all. He thought she was a civilian searching for something for Christmas.

"Y-Yes, I am. How about?" Kourin asked.

"Y-Yes..." The person said sheepishly as he covered his cheeks since they were blushing but he had no clue. It could've been that question that he was in fact, searching for a gift for Christmas as well. To a certain one that is.

After the two had then finished talking they both once again apologized and headed towards their destination to buy their presents. As the mysterious person soon took out his hat and slightly stroked his hair as it turned out his hair was exactly the same as Aichi's. In fact, it was Aichi himself!

"I wonder who that girl was..." Aichi thought as he was walking around the mall looking for his present that he'd give to Kourin.

Afterwards Aichi and Kourin, both on different locations bought their presents and headed out. Aichi had put his hat back on to keep his identity a secret. The two crossed into each other again but didn't crash this time as they smiled in a good Christmas spirit way without knowing who they both were. The two had by then passed each other and both heading to their own place to put their presents in a good hiding spot.

**Aichi's home and POV**

"I'm back, mom and Emi!" I said.

" Welcome back, Aichi" her mother, Shizuka said with a smile on her face. She then looked at my package I had just bought from the mall.

"Oh what do we have here, Aichi?" She asked me with excited tone of hers.

"Oh...haha! I just bought this present for a certain person I have wanted to thank for." I said. As I was trying not to spoil what my present held exactly Emi had come down as well. I was caught off guard that she wore a beautiful red dress, a rose-like dress to be precise and her hair was set very carefully. She looked really like an angel to me.

"I wonder what Kamui thinks about that dress of yours." I said to Emi as I gently laughed a bit.

"Umm...Do I really look like an angel?" Emi asked as she started to spin around to look herself.

"Yes, a real angel!" Shizuka exclaimed happily as she came towards Emi with a happy face.

"This Christmas will surely be a great one this year, don't you think Aichi?" Shizuka asked from me as she at the same stroke Emi's hair gently.

"Yes. I am looking forward to this as well! I will have a Christmas party at Takuto's place and I was thinking if you would like to come?" I asked my mother.

**At Takuto's place**

Kourin had returned from the mall as she had bought the present she saw on the Christmas magazine. In her mind she hoped that Aichi would appreciate as well. She then went to her own room and laid down to the bed, thinking about the person she saw at the mall before thirty minutes ago.

"I wonder who he was... He had a similar hair style like Aichi but he certainly wasn't him." Kourin thought as she looked at his Royal Paladin deck, looking mainly at her cards, Ashley and Salome. She smiled afterwards and she could hear small whispers on her ears. Avatar cards talking to her and wishing her a Merry Christmas. Although she wasn't able to see the units she was glad she could actually hear them regardless if it was whispering or not.

**At Aichi's room**

Aichi was also back to his own room and lying down on his bed as he looked at the present he bought today from the mall. There was a thought on his mind about the girl he saw at the mall.

"I wonder who she actually was..." Aichi thought as it reminded that he had already thought about that person before.

"Ah, what am I even thinking? The Christmas will tell a lot of good things anyways!" Aichi thought on his mind as a smile appeared on his face. He then took out his Gold Paladin deck from the drawer and looked at his avatar, Blaster Blade Liberator.

"I wish you a Merry Christmas, Blaster Blade. It's once in a year I get to tell you this but I am glad to have you with me these days. I feel like without you I wouldn't have had the courage to move on or even begin card fighting in the first place... Thank you for everything once again!" Aichi said to his avatar as his avatar then brought him to the Planet Cray. Cray was this time covered in snow, seemingly like the Unites Nation Sanctuary were going to organize their Christmas celebration as well along with the other nations around Cray.

Blaster Blade Liberator then turned towards Aichi.

"It's nice to see you here again, my Vanguard." Blaster Blade said.

"You know, you can just call me Aichi anytime you like?" Aichi said as he had a smile on his face which made Blaster Blade smile as well.

"Alright then, Aichi." Blaster Blade fixed. He then continued. "I heard you wishing me a Merry Christmas beforehand. I am truly glad for you. You've become stronger and stronger that your own strength is amazing and beyond comprehension." He finished.

"I-I see." Aichi said as he then turned away for a moment, looking at the sky.

"Is...Something wrong?" Blaster Blade asked as he showed concern for Aichi who was thinking about something. Aichi then turned to Blaster Blade.

"There's this one girl that I have interest in..." Aichi said and continued. "She's been really helpful and probably one of the best friends I have. She's certainly a great person to have. When she was reversed I had no clue she would still try to show her feelings to me despite all that trouble she had gone. When I finally managed to save her she looked like an innocent person, laying on my arms as an angel. I have to thank her for everything she's done to me in the past once again and c-confess her..." Aichi explained his worry to Blaster Blade who was interested in a way as he also has a similar problem.

"I also have a similar problem just like you, Aichi." Blaster Blade said as he then looked at the sky. " There's this person called Ashley who is said to be on exact sword-skill level as I am. We're like same persons. But to tell you the truth...I...I have fallen for her but I cannot tell her my feelings..." Blaster Blade said as he then had his cheeks glowing with red from that thought.

"Alfred has shown his interest on Salome. Or so I have heard. I bet he has managed to tell his feelings towards her without any problem." Blaster Blade said.

"I see. I wish you good luck with your confession to Ashley. Am sure even you can find a way to confess your feelings to her." Aichi said. He then slowly vanishes from planet Cray as his avatar thanked for his advice. Aichi soon woke up from his bed since he had fallen asleep.

"A vision. Well if my avatar manages to confess to Ashley that'd be wonderful for him."

...

And so Sendou residence was quite relaxed and it wqs all quiet as the Christmas evening was near but it was until tomorrow. Aichi and Emi had watched movies related to Christmas together along with their mother. They also had karaoke evening together where they sang Christmas songs together or solo.

The evening then had passed as it was now a beautiful night where stars shined brightly in the sky. Aichi had gone outside for a moment to look at the stars. On the other end, Kourin had also done the same as she also looked at the stars. They then both put their hands together as the clock then hit midnight which meant that it was now 24th day of December, Christmas is today.

"I wish you a Merry Christmas, Kourin."

"I wish you a Merry Christmas, Aichi."

And so our two fellow people looked one last time at the skies stars that shined brightly. What the two didn't notice is that there were two really bright stars close to each other as other pairs had surrounded them. What could it mean, you wonder?

...

**24th of December, Christmas morning; Sendou Residence**

Morning 7 o'clock, where sun shined brightly and it was cold as per winter mostly was. Aichi had just woken up as he then looked outside. Snow was coming at a steady pace to the ground and the weather looked really great today.

"And today is the greatest moment of the year. Christmas. And a party at Takuto's place along with Ultra Rare. And the present to Kourin." Aichi said as he hummed gently with his voice.

Emi then knocked to the door.

"Aichi, are you awake? There's a breakfast now!" Emi said.

"Okay! I'll come down in a few moments." Aichi said. After he packed up his present in a Christmas decorated box he put it to his table so he'd take it with him.

Aichi marched downstairs as he looked at the living room their Christmas tree that was decorated nicely. Her mother then greeted her.

"Good morning, Aichi." Shizuka said.

"Good morning, mom." Aichi said. Emi also came downstairs and greeted Shizuka and Aichi.

After the breakfast Aichi hurried to upstairs to take a last look at his present he'd give to Kourin today.

"Okay...! It looks like it's going to be perfect. But...How do I give this to her...?" Aichi wondered. He was in fact, quite confused and troubled. A short time after Aichi decided to let it go and think about it when he'd meet her. He then took the present with him and went downstairs, preparing to head towards Card Capital. Emi was actually waiting for Aichi as he then grabbed his white jacket with a blue hat and he wore his blue jeans that had a twist of purple and white on it as well.

"You look awesome, Aichi!" Emi exclaimed as she looked at his outfit.

"Thank you, Emi." Aichi said, being glad from hearing a compliment from her sister about his outfit.

"Then, we'll be on our way now, mother!" Aichi said as he and Emi started to head towards Card Capital where they'd rendezvous with the others. From there they'll go to Takuto's building to celebrate Christmas.

**Card Capital**

Aichi and Emi got to Card Capital as they then made their entrance inside. An applause was heard afterwards from the people inside.

"Merry Christmas! Aichi and Emi!~" The crowd inside said. Aichi and Emi looked around and realized who was giving such a welcome for them.

"Misaki, Kai, Kamui, Miwa, Morikawa and Izaki..." Aichi looked around and Emi did the same. They both were surprised.

"What do you think of that, Aichi?~" Miwa asked as he put his hand on Aichi's shoulder.

"It was definitely awesome! But even Kai was participating in this...?" Aichi then looked at Kai who was looking away.

"Well...it's Christmas anyways. I was merely forced to join and give this welcoming..." Kai said as he then looked at Miwa who, assuming, was the one who came up with the idea.

"Anyway, I have present for you two." Misaki said.

"P-Present? But Misa-"

"Here." Misaki then handed the first present to Aichi.

"And this one is for you, Emi" Misaki handed the last present to Emi.

"Can we...open them?" They both asked Misaki. She simply nodded.

"Okay! You first, Emi!"

"Thank you!" Emi then opened her present and from inside it turned out she got a beautiful doll that reminded of her clan she uses on Vanguard.

"Awesome! It's beautiful, Misaki! Thank you!" Misaki felt her cheeks burn a bit.

"Y-You're welcome..." She said as she then smiled after Emi had complimented her present. A success on her part. It was now Aichi's turn.

Aichi slowly opened his present and from inside he could see, what appeared to be a figure of some sort. As he then brought on the light of room he realized it was a miniature version of his avatar, Blaster Blade Liberator.

"N-No way...Where did you find this?!" Aichi looked at Misaki whom he had never thought that she'd find something like this.

"Well, you can't find it here so I actually decided to create it myself. I still have a pretty good memory and my handcrafting is okay as well..." Misaki said.

"Hand-crafted Blaster Blade Liberator..." Aichi looked at the present he got. He was amazed from such art that Misaki had put a lot of effort on for sure.

"Amazing talent of art...She certainly is splendid." Aichi thought.

"Thank you, Misaki!"

"You're welcome, Aichi."

Kamui was at the background, circling his thumbs around, trying to think.

_"Should I give this to her or not..." _Kamui had no clear head so his decision was unsure. He was soon surprised when Emi came to him.

"What are you thinking about, Kamui?"

"N-Nothing special!" Kamui blushed when he saw Emi. He then looked at her dress.

"A-Are you...going to wear that when go to Takuto's place?"

"Yes! My mother and Aichi said that I look like an angel in this dress, right Aichi?" Emi looked at Aichi who was chatting with Misaki about that miniature. He then turned around.

"Yes, definitely!" Aichi confirmed.

"Wow...you do look like an angel, really!" Kamui commended.

"Hihi! Thank you, Kamui!"

Kai held a packet on his hands as he looked at Misaki then back at his packet.

"Why am I even bothering..."

"Kai Toshiki?" A female voice said his name. Kai turned to look and it was Misaki.

"What do you want?" Kai asked in his casual way.

"What kind of packet is that and to whom you're giving it to?" Misaki looked at Kai.

"Who knows..." Kai said and he then turned away.

"*Sigh* Just why this in the first place..." He then walked to a seat and sat down. Miwa looked at Kai and he knew exactly whom the packet Kai was holding is for.

"Ey, Kai. Don't you want to consider giving that when we're at Takuto's place~?" Miwa asked with a small grin on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know...She..."

"I don't understand."

"Mii-"

"Shut up!" Kai finally got slightly annoyed of Miwa's slippery mouth. Miwa just laughed as if it felt good for him. Misaki looked at Kai and Miwa, confused and didn't understand.

Our friends have been at Card Capital for 5 hours in preparation for the evening. Shin soon appeared with a letter on his left hand that wasn't yet opened.

"Aichi, this message was sent by Takuto. Since you're the leader of Team Q4 you're the one who shall open this letter and read it aloud.

"O-Okay!" Aichi walked towards Shin. A small pressure was around him but he decided to try his best and read the letter. Misaki, Kai, Miwa, Kamui, Naoki, Emi and Shingo were listening to Aichi.

Aichi opened the letter and took the small paper that was handwritten with a invitation message.

"Hello Aichi and all the friends!

Today is the day when I, Takuto Tatsunagi, shall prepare the celebration party for all of you! We have made significant changes since our last Christmas. We have decided to include a Christmas themed card fight table this year for those who want to enjoy a calm Vanguard battles in Christmas.

We hope to see you all here today! Also we have plenty of guest rooms for all of you so you are free to stay here if you'd like to!

From: Takuto Tatsunagi"

"...And that's the message." Aichi finished as he took a deep breath from such reading. But he was glad at the same time.

"Awesome! A Christmas themed card fight table! I can't wait to see that!" Kamui jumped from joy.

"Well, well, seems like our middle schooler is enjoying that." Naoki said with a small smirk in his face.

"What was that? I couldn't hear a thing from you, Ishiwannabe..."

"What?!" Naoki looked at Kamui and Kamui at him. The staredown lasted for a couple of seconds until they started laughing.

"Haha! You certainly are interesting, Kamui!"

"You too, Naoki!" The two then bumped their fists together as a sign of good friendship.

Then Aichi took his own present from the table he had left it for before reading the message that Takuto sent.

"I still wonder if this is good..." Aichi soon noticed that Kai was behind him.

"Kai-kun...?" Aichi looked at Kai.

"Came to see how you are..."

"I see...By the way, I am glad that you're back to normal. When you were reversed I have to admit you were really scary after all. But I did manage to make you come back to your senses."

"Yeah...I felt really silly back then but because of you I found the strength I have to keep searching for...Maybe someday I'll be able to fight against you in a fair match."

"That's right!" Aichi then smiled as Kai just gave a very weak smile, which Aichi did notice. After that small conversation Kai turned away and walked back to Miwa.

After many hours of preparation it was time for Aichi and his friends to go to Takuto's place to celebrate the Christmas in good spirits. This time the gang decided to walk to Tatsunagi building as the snow kept falling from the sky, lights around the town shining beautifully and Christmas decorations to be found everywhere on different kinds of houses, malls and so on.

"So, are we all ready to go?" Shin looked at the group with a smile on his face.

"Yes!" All said together. Aichi as the leader of his team, Q4 and the cardfight club leader, took the lead as Shin instructed him to do so. The rest were turn following right behind him. Kai and Miwa were talking about the Christmas cardfight table that was at Takuto's place. Misaki was with Shin talking about something related to her deck and the work she's done past these months this year. Kamui and Emi were keeping their hands together, but Kamui was quite nervous, which confused Emi a little bit. As for Naoki and Shingo, they were just trying to show-off about their decks to see which one was stronger.

"It sure is great to see my friends enjoying the Christmas this year." Aichi looked back at his friends as he kept thinking about the party and most of them all, Kourin. Such thought was noticed by Misaki as she noticed Aichi thinking about something else.

"What's up in your mind, Aichi?" Truth to be told Aichi was thinking of a small surprise to his friends. He then stopped and so did the rest. A small ideas kept rolling on Aichi's head and the others were confused.

"Aichi...?" Emi looked at him. Kai kept his stare on him and Misaki looked at Aichi as well. The rest were puzzled too heavily, even Kamui.

"Onii-san...?" Kamui looked at Aichi. Soon Aichi had hit the idea he thought would be a perfect one. He then turned around.

"Nothing anymore. Let's move on again!" Aichi then started walking.

"Just...what came to your mind?" Naoki asked.

"You'll hear it. I guarantee that."

Meanwhile at Takuto's place Kourin was checking around her outfits of what would she be wearing in the party. There was this one outfit that actually stood out from the others. It was pure white with a twist of grey and blue. As if that wasn't something she certainly liked... Suiko and Rekka were watching Kourin as she tried different kinds of outfits, giggling in secret which did made Kourin nervous.

...

Half an hour passed as the gang led by Aichi finally reached the building.

"Here it is then, guys." Aichi said, looking at his friends.

"Yeah." Misaki said. The others simply just nodded. And so our guests went inside through the field into the main hall, where a guest manager was waiting fir Aichi and the others.

"Your names?" She asked kindly.

"I am Aichi Sendou. And these are my friends: Misaki, Kai, Naoki, Miwa, Shingo, Kamui, Emi and Shin. We came here to be at Takuto's party he had organized." Aichi said as he pointed his friends who were with him.

"Okay, you're on the list. Please move towards the elevators and head to the fifth floor. Takuto and the others will be waiting there for you." The guest manager said, pointing out to the elevators.

And so Aichi and the others headed towards the floor, separating in 4 people's group and one 5 people group.

As the elevator hit the fifth floor Takuto was waiting for them, rest being inside the room.

"Welcome, Aichi and others!" Takuto greeted.

"Good evening and merry Christmas, Takuto-kun." Aichi said.

"Good evening, Takuto." The others said with a cheerful voice.

"The rest are waiting you inside. Follow me." Takuto instructed. Aichi and others then followed Takuto. Reaching the room which was quite large and had amazing decorations filled all over the room. On the living room Ren's team and Leon's team were waiting there for Aichi and the others to come by.

"Hey there, Aichi!~" Ren greeted with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Sendou Aichi." Leon greeted.

"Ren-san and Leon-san! Hey!" Aichi greeted as he was happy to see the two again. Asaka, Tetsu, Jillian and Sharlene were also there.

"Hey there, Q4." Tetsu and Asaka said together.

"Q4, welcome!" Jillian and Sharlene said together.

With the greetings in the living room Ultra Rare soon showed up at the stage which caught Aichi's attention. First appeared Rekka then Suiko and lastly Kourin herself. Aichi was really surprised to see Kourin dressed so beautifully this Christmas. Suiko and Rekka were also dressed very well too.

"Hey there, we're Ultra Rare as you know! And today, we're here to celebrate the upcoming Christmas here, at Tatsunagi Takuto's building! There are lots of goodies around here and there's the new Cardfight table decorated with the Christmas looks. We hope that you will enjoy your time here and maybe something great will happen, who knows!" Rekka said.

"And, we're having this time dancing contests as well so feel free to join!" Suiko added.

"That's right! And then there is chance to make a confession to a dear friend of yours at the private room." Kourin said as she then pointed at a small room.

"It also has a balcony outside through a door if you want to catch some fresh air." She added.

With the introduction everyone was ready to celebrate the Christmas. Suiko, Kourin and Rekka went to a nearby bar table to sit down and watch the others. Aichi and the others went to sit down with Ren, Asaka and Tetsu along with Leon with Jillian and Sharlene.

"So, did you wish anything for Christmas, Aichi?" Ren asked with interest from aichi.

"Hmm…I…don't really know, Ren-san. I believe I have everything and friends here now, including you. I think that's about all I really am happy with." Aichi said.

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself. It's Christmas! Here." Ren handed his gift to Aichi as he then opened it. Inside was a new Gold Paladin unit for himself and a new sweater for him as well.

"W-Wow…This card is really cool! And thank you for this awesome sweater as well, Ren-san!" Aichi said as he then gave a small hug to Ren.

Meanwhile Asaka was holding a gift that was for Misaki.

"Here, Misaki." Asaka gently gave her gift to Misaki.

"For me…? T-Thank you, Asaka!" Misaki thanked and she then opened her gift. As she looked inside she saw a Goddess of the Good Luck, Fortuna doll and a brand new outfit for her.

Tetsu then looked at Kai who was looking at him as well. Tetsu came closer to Kai and gave his gift to him.

"Here. Am sure the theme inside the gift suits you well." Tetsu said. Kai then opened his gift that Tetsu gave him and what was inside? A brand new black jacket for him, with some extra Kagero units in booster sets since Kai had his Kagero deck back after being unreversed.

"Hm, you sure do know my tastes well, Tetsu. Impressive work as usual." Kai said with a small smile on his face. Tetsu then smiled as well from Kai's compliment.

Meanwhile at the bar Kourin was in her thoughts but it seemed like she was bit depressed of something. She sighed and looked at the place where Aichi and the others were sitting by. She had a present next to him but she wasn't sure anymore if Aichi noticed any connection or not. As she sighed once again Suiko and Rekka looked at her, puzzled of what was bothering her.

"I don't know if Aichi even noticed me. He hasn't yet to come here…Maybe I was mistaken?" Kourin thought as she then drank a glass of water.

"Is something bothering you, Kourin?" Suiko asked.

"N-No…There's nothing and I don't know what you're talking about." Kourin said.

"Come on, when you sigh like that I know there's something bothering you. It's about that boy, Aichi, isn't it?" Suiko asked as her tone got a bit teasy.

"N-No! That's not true." Kourin retorted. This caught Aichi's attention a bit and he looked at the bar table. Kourin saw this and immediately turned away not to embarrass herself anymore. Aichi shrugged his shoulders a bit from confusion and returned back to talk with Ren, Leon and the others.

"Eeeh, it seems Aichi is the concern here, is it not?" Suiko teased.

"Oh, Kourin has a crush on Aichi?" Rekka asked as she joined the conversation.

"Stop it…" Kourin sighed as she was still red from Aichi's look.

"But still…Aichi does look pretty…handsome…" Kourin thought. As she was thinking she did not pay attention that Suiko went to Aichi. Kourin was now puzzled what was Suiko up to now.

"Seems like you're having fun here, Aichi?" Suiko asked as she sat down next to Aichi in an empty seat.

"Huh? O-Oh…Yes. The party certainly is amazing this year!" Aichi said as he then looked at Kai and Misaki, Ren and Asaka and Kamui and Emi who were dancing together at the dance floor. Aichi was glad that the others were having fun. Tetsu and Leon were fighting at the card table for the time being.

"Most certainly. Oh yeah, Kourin wanted to talk with you at the bar table, Aichi. Would you mind joining her?" Suiko asked as she then gave a teasing glance at Kourin which troubled her a bit.

"E-Eh…? Did she really?!" Aichi was astonished after hearing that Kourin in fact wanted to talk with him.

"Is she asking Aichi to come h-here…?!" Kourin thought. She was now quite worried after Suiko and Aichi came closer towards them. However she did not decide to back off just yet. The two then arrived at the bar table next to Kourin.

"Okay, Aichi. You can enjoy your conversation time with Kourin now. Rekka, come. Let's leave the couple here to talk about their things." Suiko said as Rekka nodded and followed Suiko. Aichi and Kourin blushed from Suiko's words as it did touch their hearts after all.

And so Aichi and Kourin had a moment of silence as they looked at each other, bit afraid to really start any kind of conversation. But soon both gathered their courage.

"Umm…" The both said and noticed they both wanted to say something.

"You first, Kourin." Aichi said as she let Kourin begin.

"T-Thanks. Could we uhm, move to the private room over there?" Kourin asked as she then pointed towards the room where the two could usually go if they wanted to talk about things. Aichi knew what she meant as some flashbacks then appeared on his mind as he and Kourin along with the cardfight club were in the summer trip, navigating around the forests as the Miyaji School had a forest trip to change the environment of the school. Many times Kourin had tried to talk with Aichi but his attention were caught from others and afterwards Aichi had noticed that Kourin really wanted to talk with her but she wasn't able to. This was the moment after at night Kourin had asked him to come with her to Legendary Lake Tree. It was then when Kourin had challenged him to a cardfight but Aichi had no clue back then that Kourin was reversed.

Another flashback ran on his mind as she reached Miyaji School, only to see that Kamui was defeated by Kourin and so Kamui was then reversed by her. This saddened Aichi after seeing what Kourin had become.

Third flashback after Aichi had suffered a major damage after suppressing the Reverse power and he wasn't able to cardfight anybody as his life depended on it. Despite that he resisted and tried to search for Kourin. When he infact did find her he was fighting her and slowly the reverse power inside him was about to erupt inside his body but such a miracle happened to him. From Psyqualia connection a shining light destroyed the Reverse Power inside his body. Aichi could feel himself better now as the light started to clear away he saw a Gold Paladin unit right in front of him.

"_Nation Saving Lion…Grand Ezel Scissors…"_ Aichi said in his Psyqualia presence as Ezel then smiled him and gave his hand to Aichi. Aichi gave his own hand to Ezel and so the Reverse power was 'liberated' completely inside him. As his deck then was glowing with brilliant light Aichi then smiled and his turn was about to start as he drew the card from top of his deck, revealing to be the card that appeared on his Psyqualia.

"_Thank you. You gave me the strength to defeat Reverse lock. And now I shall use Gold Paladin's true strength to defeat Reverse!"_

"_The lion who's presence is a sight of a new savior on the planet. The twin scissors that break through the dark spells of the Reverse! Release the curse of them and bring forth a new light! Ride! Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors!" _Aichi said as this then gave Kourin a moment of gasp as she saw the unit Aichi had ridden.

…

Aichi and Kourin then moved inside the room and then sat down to a bed, looking at each other.

"Aichi. I haven't had the chance to thank you." Kourin began.

"Eh?" Aichi blinked his eyes.

"The fight between me and you. You saved me from Reverse… I am…in your dept." Kourin blushed. Aichi then smiled after hearing the confession from Kourin.

"I couldn't have done it without the help of Takuto and Leon. But in the end it was thanks to Grand Ezel that allowed me to break the spell of Reverse inside me that would've probably killed me…" Aichi said as he then looked above the room, thinking about Ezel. Kourin looked at Aichi and did the same as well, thinking about Salome and Ashlei.

"…Even my avatar; Blaster Blade helped me out with Ezel. Both of them are truly the best friends I have as well. But the closest friend of all who I do owe a thanks as well…" Aichi then looked at Kourin.

"…Is you, Kourin." The moment Aichi said her name she gasped and was caught off-guard, speechless of such confession.

"Despite all the trouble you had to go through and even if you were reversed, deep inside yourself you knew that you wanted to be a match for me and be a true friend for me. After saving you I did realize this and I-"Kourin put her finger to Aichi's lips.

"Say no more. I know what you mean, Aichi. You're a dear friend to me as well and I don't want to let you go." Aichi gasped as Kourin then came closer to him and gave him a kiss to the lips. A moment of silence was in the air.

"…Did that satisfy you?" Kourin asked.

"Yes. Oh yes, I have one more thing, Kourin." Aichi said.

"Hmh?"

"I love you…Kourin." Aichi looked at Kourin with his blue eyes, which faced Kourin's own green emerald eyes, similar to the jewels that Jewel Knight units wore in their armor. Kourin blushed a bit but then confronted Aichi.

"I…I love you too, Aichi." Kourin said. Both held their hands together until they decided to give now the gifts they had lying in the bed.

"H-Here." Aichi gave the gift to Kourin. Kourin opened the present and noticed that Aichi had bought a necklace that couldn't be tarnished in any way. It was a similar jewel that her Jewel Knight units wore.

"How did you find a jewel like this?" Kourin asked surprised of how Aichi did find a necklace like that which held a beautiful jewel.

"It's a long story. I accidentally stumbled in to a girl at the mall. After we separated away, after apologizing of course I found this very awesome shop that sold many kinds of necklaces. I looked around and saw that necklace. Then I remembered that you play Jewel Knight- Series of Royal Paladin and so… I ended up buying that." Aichi explained.

"Interesting…" Kourin said. She then took out her own present that was for Aichi.

"Well, here is my gift to you then." Kourin said, handing the gift in her hands to Aichi.

"Thank you, Kourin." Aichi said as he then opened the gift that Kourin had given to her. What would be inside after all, Aichi thought. He opened the gift and inside was, what appeared to be a cute necklace as well with a heart symbol on it. The heart could be opened and inside? Well…Inside was Kourin's image that was meant for Aichi. But that wasn't the only gift as well since there was a small scarf with some symbols in kanji.

"The person who cares about everyone." Kourin translated the kanji- letters.

"Wow…Amazing." Aichi thought as he looked at the scarf in his hands.

"Aichi." Kourin said, seeking for Aichi's attention one last time.

"Yes?"

"Let's go dance!" Kourin then dragged Aichi with her as she smiled. Aichi just laughed in a sweat drop as Kourin pulled him with her to the dance floor. And so after their lovely conversation the two had then decided to go to dance floor and, well, dance. Suiko and Rekka were watching at the background.

"It seems like it was a good idea to drag Aichi to talk with Kourin after all, don't you think?" Suiko asked as she then looked at Rekka.

"You're right! Atleast we do know now that Kourin has found her true crush." Rekka said.

**At the dance floor:**

"Your dancing skills are quite good." Kourin complimented.

"Yours too, Kourin!" Aichi said, smiling. They then closed on to each other and Kourin put her head on top of Aichi's shoulder.

"You know…I have never had the chance to dance with you like this." Kourin said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Aichi asked.

"Since you've been busy and so have I, it's been quite hard to ask you to hang out with me, like we're now. But after all, this is Christmas and we should enjoy this!" Kourin said as she then started smiling. Aichi replied with a smile of his own as well.

Above the sky a few units were watching Aichi and Kourin in silent as the two danced.

"Seems like they're having fun." Ashlei said.

"You're right." Blaster Blade said.

"Such a romantic pair." Salome and Alfred said together as they hugged each other. This made Blaster Blade and Ashlei have a moment of blush. They then looked at each other for a moment.

"Come on, Blaster Blade! Just tell her!" Alfred couraged.

"It won't be that hard, Ashlei! Salome giggled. Blaster Blade and Ashlei then looked at each other one more time as their cheeks were turning red.

"I-" Ashlei tried to say but Blaster Blade made the starting.

"I truly love you, Ashlei!" Blaster Blade bowed down in front of Ashlei, which surprised her. She was shocked from a honest confession like that. She then gathered herself and smiled.

"I…I love you too!" Ashlei exclaimed as she then ran to Blaster Blade and hugged him.

Alfred and Salome looked at the new couple with smiles in their face. Truly the Christmas spirit has affected the two really well. This was also seen when Kourin and Aichi accidentally came too close that their lips connected once again. With unnoticed passion Kourin kissed Aichi's lips with a sweet taste of her lips that caught Aichi's blue eyes to look at Kourin's emerald eyes. Like a sapphire, it needs an emerald to be complete. In this case, Aichi needed to be complete with Kourin.

…

And with that Aichi and Kourin kept dancing and dancing calmfully until the music stopped. The spirits of Christmas has affected a lot of new couples at Takuto's party and let's not forget that the people were truly having a great time this year.

* * *

With that I think this marks the end of this one chapter long Christmas story of mine. It was a first time I have done this and I did enjoy writing this. There could be mistakes but I will fix them by time I can recheck 'em.

Once again, I wish you had a pleasant Christmas and hope you got good presents and had a peaceful time if you were seeing your relatives and so on!

Owai!


End file.
